The invention relates to a computer mouse with fragrance emitting means. In particular, the invention is a computer mouse equipped with fragrance particles that break down and are discharged as the mouse is used.
Recorded use of fragrances and perfumes dates back to as early as 1580 BC. The industry has experienced a surge of popularity over the past few decades with dozens of new fragrances introduced every year. Perfume companies are constantly looking for new means of disseminating their fragrances to the general public in an attempt to increase sales. Scent strips and free samples are just two ways that consumers are exposed to various scents.
An unexplored means of presenting scents to consumers is through the heart of modern technology, namely personal computers. Over the past decade, the personal computer has enjoyed increased popularity and has become a fixture in nearly every home and business. Because of the popularity of personal computers, it is a natural transgression to combine the functionality of a computer with the fashionableness of fragrance.
Modern computer systems have a two tiered input system: the keyboard is used for inputting data, and a pointer control device is used to select various objects depicted on the screen. The pointer control is used to open applications, pull down menus, move icons, and even draw pictures.
Because the pointer control device is such an important part of the user interface, a proliferation of such devices have been developed in an attempt at providing a more “user friendly” pointer control device. The most common pointer control device is the computer mouse. The mouse is a table-top device that translates movement upon the table to movement on the screen. Despite the availability of alternative pointing device, namely track balls, pen tablets, and touch screens, the mouse has remained the most widely used pointing device. Most computer users feel that it provides the greatest control over on-screen positioning and selection.
Thus, there exists a need for a computer mouse containing fragrance particles that may be emitted when moved along a mouse pad. Such a device would enable a computer user to enjoy his or her favorite scent while utilizing a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,124 to Strandberg discloses a cleaning trackball for a computer pointing device, said device having a layer of fabric hotpressed onto the trackball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,094 to Por discloses a vehicle perfume dispenser designed to release scents during the acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,409 to Watkins shows an apparatus and method for providing aromas through the use of electronic activation means. By employing metered spray technology, aromatic chemicals are sprayed into the immediate vicinity of the operator.
While the available units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.